1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates to a windshield squeegee having moisture removing means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A squeegee mop is known which is provided with a liquid absorbent applicator in order to provide a combination washing and wiping device for use in the cleaning of vertical surfaces; there is also known a combined washer and squeegee for cleaning the windows of a house, automobile or the like in which the rubber squeegee blade is reinforced with a rigid backing member throughout the greater portion of its length and width. There is also known a window swab, a device for cleaning windows, a snow and ice removal tool, a telescoping implement handle, a squeegee having a handle adapted for detachable connection to a brush and a feather duster with an extensible handle.